En Vrai
by punk-cake
Summary: Quand Charlie, Edward et tout les Cullen sont absents, quoi de mieux qu' une bonne soirée en solo avec long bain aux effluves de lavande et galce au chocolat devant la télé? C' est justement ce qui était prévu jusqu' à que.... OS


Bonjour à tous.

Voilà mon tout premier recueil d' OS et donc mon premier OS aussi. Car j' en ai marre de voir partout des fics ( même les miennes hein lol) où tout le monde est parfait. Ça diffère bien trop de notre monde et donc de notre imagination ( vous me suivez ). Donc je me suis amusé à mettre nos persos préférés dans des moments qu' on aurait plutôt souhaité oublier( Niark Niark).

Voilà, je veux vraiment vos avis parce-que c' est la première fois que je fais ça. Au fait, si ce n' est pas déjà fait, allez jeter un coup d' oeil sur ma new fic ( voir dans mon profil ).

Bonne Lecture. Bisoux Bisoux

* * *

C' était une après-midi comme les autres. Une après-midi tout à fait banal où il avait fait assez beau ( malgré la ville dans laquelle nous vivions ) et où toute la famille Cullen avait été se nourrir. Edward compris. Je m' étais donc retrouvé un peu toute seule pendant cette journée de mars. D' ailleurs, plus que cela vu que Charlie était parti passer la soirée chez Billy, voir un match de base-ball qui avait semblé important.

J' avais donc la maison rien que pour moi ce soir. A la sortie des cours, j' étais d' abord passé par le supermarché le plus proche avait de rentrer. J' avais décidé de m' octroyer une soirée rien que pour moi avec au programme :

- Long bain plein de mousses et de nouveaux produits pour jouer avec,

- Épilation intégrale à la cire,

- Et pot géant de glace au chocolat devant un bon film dramatique.

Une soirée fille en fait. Pas de celle où Alice se servait de moi comme hamster pour Barbie mais juste un petit moment de détente.

Finalement, ce n' était pas si mal qu' Edward ne soit pas là car j' imaginais parfaitement la scène où j' étais en train de me martyriser avec ma pince à épiler et où Monsieur passé le bout de son nez par la porte de la salle de bain pour voir ce que je faisais.

Après avoir consciencieusement fait mes devoirs comme une gentille fille bien sage que j' étais, je montai dans la salle de bains et me fit couler un bon bain brûlant. J' allumai quelques bougies et mis la radio en route. Je me déshabillai et plongeai une première jambe dans la baignoire... quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit.

- RING! RING !!

Je giclai hors du bain, enfilai un peignoir à la va-vite et me jetai sur le téléphone.

- Allô!

Je soufflais comme un buffle, complètement exténuée par le sprint que je venais de faire.

- Bella? C' est Jess! Comment vas-tu?

Oh non! Pas elle.

- Très bien et toi?

Là commença un babillage hypra long d' au moins 10 minutes sur la vie absolument passionnante de Jessica Stanley. C' était ironique. Heureusement que j' avais pensé au préalable à mettre le chauffage à fond et à refermer la porte de la salle de bains car sinon le bain brûlant se serait transformé en bain glacée. De quoi attrapé un bon rhume.

Au bout d' un quart d' heure, je craquais lamentablement.

- Bon Jess, la coupais-je. J' ai pleins de choses à faire. Je te laisse. Bisoux.

Et je raccrochai vivement avant de débrancher violemment le téléphone. Je sais, je sais, ce soit je n' étais vraiment pas d' humeur sociale. Je retournai à l' étage, bouclai la porte derrière moi , me débarrassai de mon peignoir et me plongeai toute entière dans le bon bain brûlant qui m' attendait. Génial.

Au bout d' une heure, complètement détendu, je ressortis de la baignoire. Je me revêti d' un t-shirt blanc et d' un boxer noir. Je sortis du placard les bandes de cires chaudes récemment acheté.

Je descendis à l' étage et déposai la cire dans le micro-ondes avant d' enclencher ce dernier. Quelques minutes plus tard, le tube prêt, je retournai dans la salle de bains et m' assis par terre. La musique que j' avais mise en route tournait encore. Un bon morceau de rock qui emplissait toute la pièce ( et aussi peut-être toute la maison vu la sonorité élevée ) d' une humeur joyeuse.

Doucement, j' appliquai la cire parfumé sur ma jambe poilu comme un yéti. Car c' était bien le problème: avoir un petit ami vampire signifiait être parfaite à tout moment. Aucun poil qui dépasse, aucun bouton, aucune pore dilatée. Rien.

Parce-qu' entre sa manie de me regardait tout le temps et sa vue développée, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d' avoir le moindre petit défaut visible. Surtout que comme nous passions le plus clair de notre temps ensemble, les rares minutes d' humanités qui m' étaient destinés devenaient de véritables ravalement de façades.

Bref, j' appliquai la bande de tissus, plaqua ma main contre ma bouche et tira d' un coup sec. J' étouffai un petit cri avant de ré-étaler la cire sur l' autre jambe. Comme pour la première, heureusement que ma main atténuait mes gémissements car on aurait pu croire à un autre meurtre.

Ensuite,étape plus difficile: l' arrière des jambes. J' avais toujours eu beaucoup de mal à m' épiler cette partie du corps. Pour moi, c' était vraiment mission impossible.

Dans un position plutôt compromettante, je m' étalai de la cire une troisième fois et positionnai un nouveau bout de tissus dessus quand... la porte s' écrasa contre le mur et apparut alors sur le seuil Edward et Emmet, complètement alarmés.

J' ouvris la bouche en grand et clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers l' autre en même temps avant d' exploser littéralement de rire. Je me relevai, plantai mes poings sur mes hanches, à la limite de partir dans leur fou rire.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Aurais-tu l' amabilité de me dire ce que tu fiche ici?

Tentant de ne pas s' écrouler de rire, il s' accrocha au porte serviette le plus proche avant de tenter de retrouver un semblant de sérieux.

- Tu ne ... répondais pas ... au téléphone, commença-t'il luttant pour ne pas rire.

- Et? l' invitais-je à continuer.

- On a ... entendu des cris et... on s' est dépêchés et...

Et c' était reparti. Emmet, lui, ne tentait même plus de s' arrêter. Je les chassais à coup de serviette hors de la salle de bains pour qu' il se calme et aussi pour finir ce que j' étais en train de faire. Une fois la porte refermée, j' éclatai de rire à mon tour.

Finalement, je passais la fin de ma soirée devant un bon film dramatique, un gros pot de glace au chocolat dans les mains et... assise sur les genoux d' Edward.

Comme quoi, il faut toujours demandé à Alice de regarder l' avenir avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Surtout si dans ce quoi que ce soit se trouve le mot «cire» ou bien « épilation » ou encore...

* * *

Voilà j' ai encore pleins d' idées seulement, j' attends de voir si ça vous plaît avant de poster alors, à vos claviers...


End file.
